


Unrequited... Or Not

by Valkeri_Spirit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Lets just imagine Gabriel survived 13x22, M/M, Pagan Party, Suits, You're Welcome, and Lucifer and AU!Michael never escaped and just killed each other, but don't worry it doesnt stay fake, it took on a life if its own, lots of mini makeout sessions, this is so long sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkeri_Spirit/pseuds/Valkeri_Spirit
Summary: Request:16. “You know, I would help, but making fun of you is so much more satisfying.” Any chance you could work that into a fake relationship/marriage fic? Preferably canon, not AU?





	Unrequited... Or Not

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely loved writing this fic! It took on a life of its own, so it's kinda long.

"So why exactly am I your 'date' for this?" Sam asked, straightening his tie in the bathroom mirror.

 

"Because Sammich, you know Dean would never agree, Rowena is off somewhere with Red Head #2, and I'm not taking your mother as my date," Sam glanced over to where Gabriel was leaning against the door frame.

 

"Why didn't you just take Castiel?" Sam watched as Gabriel's contorted into one of complete confusion.

 

"You want me to take  _ Cassie _ on an undercover mission with a bunch of  _ Pagans? _ I'm sorry, Sam, you may have known him for a few years but I've known him for a few millennia. My lil bro can't lie. Trust me." Gabriel had walked towards Sam during the course of talking and stopped right in front of Sam. "Plus, I enjoy being with you a lot more than any of them."

 

_ Shit. _ Sam looked away as his face grew hot, Gabriel's laughter echoing through the bathroom as he walked out. There were moments when Sam thought he was over his crush on the archangel, but then he said stuff like that. Stuff that caused reality to slap him in the face and show him he was never actually over the archangel in the first place. Sam spent another few seconds straightening his tie until he heard a loud thump from the hotel room. Sam took a deep breath to prepare himself for whatever ridiculous sight he was about to face. Walking out of the bathroom, he was met with Gabriel dramatically collapsed atop one of the immaculate beds, a dark gold suit jacket draped over a chair nearby. Sam could not stop himself from rolling his eyes and sighing quietly at the sight. 

 

Sam flattened his own dark green suit with his hands before asking, “Why are you even invited to this meet-up in the first place? Don't all the gods hate you?”

 

Gabriel flippantly waved a hand while replying, “Those gods were assholes. These ones aren't. Y’know the ones that  _ won't _ stab me on sight for being an archangel. Or you for being a hunter.”

 

“So you're going to steal from them?” Sam questioned as he grabbed Gabriel’s suit jacket from the chair.

 

“Technically, it's not stealing if they stole it first,” Gabriel reasoned as he sat up on the bed. 

 

“I'm pretty sure it is. But hurry up, we’re going to be late,” Sam threw the suit jacket at Gabriel who caught before it hit him in the face.

 

“Oh! Now we’re worried about being late? Mr. ‘I Need An Hour For My Hair,’” Gabriel snarked out. Sam just shook his head in exasperation and walked out into the hallway, Gabriel not too far behind.

 

~~~

 

Sam couldn't help but feel on edge as him and Gabriel walked up the stairs to the mansion. He was about to enter a house full of powerful gods without a weapon and every instinct was telling him to hightail it out of there. Even if he did have an archangel at his side. Plus, the mansion screamed millionaire, and Sam doubts Pagans have office jobs that rack in the necessary money for this. The vibrant lawn and hedges behind them were perfectly clipped and a marble fountain sat in the middle of the estate. In fact, the entire estate had an air of sophistication and elegance that was entirely foreign to Sam’s more– huntery– lifestyle. Despite the fancy suit Gabriel had gotten him, Sam felt he didn't quite belong in such a place. 

 

While Sam was busy questioning his worth of being on the estate, he nearly ran straight into Gabriel, who had stopped in front of the tall front doors. Sam was about to voice his concern of confronting gods completely unarmed but the wooden doors flung open before he could open his mouth. Sam watched, bewildered and with raised eyebrows, as a man darted forward and lifted Gabriel up in a tight embrace. 

 

“It’s so good to see you, my friend!” the curly-haired man laughed out.

 

Gabriel awkwardly patted what Sam assumed was a god and gasped out, “It’s good to see you too, Dionysus, but could you maybe let me down?” 

 

Gabriel wrestled from Dionysus’s grip once his feet touched the ground again and both turned to face Sam. “This is my partner, Sam Winchester,” Gabriel announced. Sam couldn't help how his heart fluttered like a schoolgirl when Gabriel called him his partner. Even if it wasn't the truth. 

 

“A Winchester! When you told me your guest would be special, I didn't expect a hunter!” Sam leaned back slightly as the well-dressed god came up to inspect him with dark eyes. Dionysus inspected him for a few seconds before exclaiming, “My gods! Why are all the Winchesters so handsome? You must tell me how you got one, G.”

 

Sam couldn't help but let out a little laugh as Gabriel pulled Dionysus away from him. “Come on, Dion. Please don't scare him. Plus,” Gabriel took a pause to wink at Sam from behind the god, “We have a little something to discuss.”

 

Sam followed a few steps behind the two as they walked into the entrance room. Two dark wooden staircases framed the walls on opposite sides and were curved to face them. In between them was the entrance to a ballroom of sorts which seemed to be where most of the gods were. Gabriel and Dionysus, however, were veering towards the right staircase, and Sam was unsure of whether to follow them or not. Gabriel hadn't exactly given him a very thorough plan on how this was supposed to go (despite Sam’s efforts for one). The two started walking up the stairs before Gabriel whispered something to Dionysus and came back down the stairs to him. 

 

With Gabriel a step above him, they were a little closer in height. Sam had always enjoyed how short Gabriel was compared to him. How on the rare occasions they hugged, it would only take a small movement for Sam to rest his head atop Gabriel’s. He had also imagined several times leaning down and kissing off the stupid smirk on Gabriel’s face when it was directed at him. Which had also led to Sam imagining less... innocent situations where their height difference would be an advantage.

 

Sam almost jumped in surprise as Gabriel set a gentle hand on his side, shattering his thoughts, “Why don't you go mingle while we talk, babe.” Sam could feel his face starting to turn red at the pet name, and it only increased as Gabriel pulled Sam into a quick kiss. Even if it was for show, Sam could not help himself from melting into the kiss and lifting a hand to Gabriel’s own side. 

 

When they parted, Sam could not help wishing it had lasted longer; However, Sam just said, “Don't be too long.”

 

Gabriel only smirked in reply as he separated himself from Sam and started walking up towards Dionysus again. While watching the two proceeded up the staircase, Dionysus seemed to further question Gabriel about the finer points of getting a Winchester. Meanwhile, Sam was reeling. Had he just– Had they just– 

 

Sam shook his head. It was all for show. It didn't mean anything to Gabriel even if it was practically the world to Sam. It was just a kiss. Nothing more. Right? He couldn't ponder that right now. It hurt too much to think that maybe his love wasn't unrequited. 

 

Instead, Sam reluctantly turned towards the room full of gods. You only live once, so why not spend a night in a room full of creatures that on any other night would be trying to kill you and vice versa.

 

~~~

 

An hour or so later, Sam was lounging on a couch with gods fawning over him from every angle. That included but was not exclusive to Aphrodite stroking his hair reverently and making vaguely threatening comments, Bastet curled up next to him like a cat, and Freyr with his arms loosely around his neck from behind. No matter what Sam tried to do to get away, the gods wouldn't let him move and would instead fetch him what he needed. 

 

Bored, Sam swirled the glass of wine in his hand. There was a small orchestra playing in the corner, barely visible from where Sam was with all the gods milling about, but you could hear the vibrato of strings throughout the room. Surprisingly, there seemed to be a lot of gods that did not care he was a hunter. Several had come up to him saying they enjoyed his work. Those comments only immensely confused and worried Sam. 

 

Turning his gaze to the exit, he sighed in relief as he saw Gabriel, Dionysus, and a few other gods enter the room. Sam hadn't been able to stand since the gods had sat next him about an hour ago, and his limbs were falling asleep. Next to him, Aphrodite started to compare him to Adonis for the 18th time that night. 

 

As he made pleading eye contact with Gabriel, the archangel doubled over in laughter which Sam could hear faintly over the noise of the room. Sam could feel what Dean called his ‘bitchface’ take over his features as Gabriel nearly fell over laughing. Once Gabriel slightly recovered he walked over to the couch with a wide smile. 

 

“You have a magical dick you didn't tell me about, Sam? I leave you alone for two hours, and you attract every fertility god in this whole place,” Gabriel laughed out as the gods looked up at him.

 

“Help me. Please,” Sam pleaded as Gabriel seemed like he was about to turn away.

 

**“You know, I would help, but making fun of you is so much more satisfying,”** Gabriel said around a newly forming smirk. “Y’know I might even join them.” 

 

Sam could sense the bad idea forming in Gabriel’s mind, “Whatever you're going to do–”

 

“Excuse me ladies– and gentlemen, calm down– but I'm gonna have to take your places,” Sam nearly internally exploded as Gabriel calmly sat himself down in his lap. Aphrodite reluctantly withdrew her fingers from his hair, Bastet quite literally hissed at Gabriel before leaving, and Freyr just gave Gabriel a thumbs up of approval. Once the other gods had dispersed as well, Gabriel wrapped his own arms around Sam’s neck and leaned close.

 

“I just spent the past hour trying to gamble my way into getting that damn amulet,” Sam couldn't hold his shiver as Gabriel whispered against his neck, “No dice, though. It looks like we really do have to steal it. However, Dion knows I would steal it so he's locked it in an archangel-warded box.” 

 

“So what you're saying is that you want me to sneak around and steal it for you?” Sam questioned as Gabriel set his head in the crook of Sam’s neck. “How exactly am I going to sneak upstairs without alerting Dionysus about our plans?”

 

Gabriel sat up and grabbed the glass of red wine out of Sam’s hand before replying, “We act like drunk and horny teenagers. That's how.” 

 

Sam watched as Gabriel drank the entire glass in one go before grabbing two more glasses from a waiter walking by after setting the empty one back. Sam took the glass offered to him but was seriously doubting this plan. 

 

“How the hell am I supposed to steal some ancient amulet if I'm drunk? I don't even know what it looks like. Also, does this stuff even work on Archangels?” Sam asked as he took a sip of the rich wine. 

 

“One, you won't actually be drunk you just have to fake it. Two, this wine probably doesn't work on Archangels but Dion doesn't have to know that,” Gabriel shifted in Sam’s lap before clinking their glasses together. “To stealing what is rightfully mine for the fate of the world.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes at the unnecessary toast but finished his drink anyways. If he was going to platonically make out with his crush, he was going to need a lot more alcohol than this. 

 

A few drinks later, Sam was rightfully buzzed but not completely out of it. Sometime during the drinking, Sam had loosely wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s waist. Sam knew that they had to steal the amulet soon or risk not having enough time. Sam reluctantly removed his arm and made a motion for Gabriel to stand up. Gabriel got off his lap, and Sam stood up after him. 

 

Once Sam had finished stretching from sitting so long, Gabriel dragged him down into a kiss by his suit jacket. Despite the surprise, Sam quickly brought one of his hands up to the side of Gabriel’s face. When they parted (which in Sam’s opinion was too quickly), Gabriel grabbed his hand and started dragging him through the crowd. Makeout sessions must be common at Pagan get-togethers because no party-goers gave them a second glance as they walked by.

 

Once they made it up the stairs, Gabriel shoved Sam against a wall. Sam was winded for a second, but he quickly recovered. Gabriel lunged up towards Sam for another kiss, and Sam wasn't about to deny him one. After a few seconds, Gabriel leaned back, and Sam followed him down. Instead of another kiss like Sam so desperately wanted, Gabriel entering something in a keypad to the left of Sam. Before Sam could ask what he was doing, the wall behind him shifted. 

 

“Bingo! C’mon, Sammich. We have to find it before Dion catches on we aren't actually fucking,” Gabriel said as he lightly brushed past Sam. He couldn't help the slight disappointment as he followed Gabriel. Right. It was all just a show. Nothing more. 

 

Sam curiously followed Gabriel down the barren, grey corridor before it opened into a lavish trophy room of sorts. Each of the four walls were covered in shelves of artifacts. Gabriel was currently shuffling through the farthest wall, so Sam started on the wall to the right of him. 

 

It was a few minutes before Sam heard Gabriel again, “Aha! There you are. Come here, Sam.”

 

Sam turned around to see Gabriel holding a metal box. He walked over and saw the multiple angel sigils engraved into it. “This isn't going to kill me, right?,” Sam asked cautiously. 

 

“It shouldn't as far as I know,” Gabriel took a step forward as Sam raised his hand to open the box. Sam opened the box and was comforted by the fact he didn't automatically explode.

 

As he carefully looked into the box, he sighed in relief. All it held was a single gold feather, and Sam felt his confusion build as he looked up at Gabriel.

 

“Okay so I may have lied about it being an amulet. With how slow my Grace is healing right now, I need all salvageable parts of myself with me. Or at least near me,” Gabriel explained. Sam supposed that made sense in an otherworldly way of sense. Gabriel closed the box and handed it to Sam. “C’mon let’s get out of here before Dionysus comes barging in on us.”

 

Sam followed Gabriel out of the trophy room, holding the box close to his chest. A feather. Sam knew angels could bring feathers into the material plane from Castiel, but he never expected an archangel to risk doing it. When Sam had asked Castiel further about the use of angel feathers, he had explained they can be used to bind an angel to someone. Yet, apparently Gabriel had risked it. Sam felt the urge to chastise the archangel despite the fact the action probably happened thousands of years before Sam was born.

 

A shout of alarm from behind them broke Sam out of his thoughts. They had only reached the front doors, and Sam knew they wouldn't reach the car before a bunch of gods skinned them alive. Gabriel grabbed Sam’s arm and the familiar feeling of angel flight traveled through Sam. 

 

When he became aware of his surroundings again, he was in the driver seat of the Impala (which took some bribing to get from Dean) in the woods where he had parked. Next to him, Gabriel was smiling at Sam from the passenger seat. Sam couldn't help thinking how handsome he looked in that moment. Bright smile taking over his normally smirking features.

 

Sam couldn't help himself from leaning closer and lightly kissing Gabriel. Sam’s eyes widened as he realized just exactly what he had done. There was no need for an act in a private car. 

 

Panic set in as Gabriel didn't react immediately. Sam leaned back with rushed and jumbled apologies. However, instead of the anger Sam expected, Gabriel laughed and dragged Sam in for another kiss. Sam desperately returned the kiss despite his surprise and tangled his hand in Gabriel’s soft hair. Sam felt a light feeling settle itself in his chest. When they pulled back, Sam didn't want to separate and shifted closer to Gabriel.

 

“How did you know?” Sam asked a little hesitant.

 

“About your crush on me? In case you forgot, I'm an archangel. Reading minds is kinda on the job description,” Sam met Gabriel’s eyes, the whiskey color only illuminated by the faint lights of night. “But if that kiss wasn't enough of an answer on whether I return said feelings…” 

 

Sam felt a tug at his tie and a hand slide under his suit jacket. Moving the box to the dashboard, he knew there was no way they were going to make it back to the hotel that night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Keep comments kind or they will be deleted


End file.
